Pure Darkness
by Blood Blades and Demon Gates
Summary: MegaTokyo XOver. What if Miho Tohya had been a Mamodo? What if Brago had known her in the Mamodo World? What if Erika was her partner? What if Sherrie had known Erika before the Girl Phase incident? All blame goes to Saturn. Mainly Tiza, Kiro, Erigo, Kime
1. Erika And Sherrie Reunited

_**Pure Darkness**_

_**By: Blood Blades & Demon Gates**_

**_Type: Crossover – Gash/Zatch Bell & Mega Tokyo_**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you really think I'd be writing this? Also,**_

_**In order to keep this site alive, I created this idea. And have been working on it for a **_

_**While.**_

Chapter 1: In Which Sherrie and Erika Reunite

In was noisy. The sounds of numerous people chatting, children chasing each other, and far off explosions could be heard. Sherrie Belmond walked silently with her companion, Brago, who was also silent. Elsewhere, a man with unruly, unbrushed fire-red hair was sitting on the ground with boxes and rolls of tape scattered all around him. A brown-haired girl noticed him. She walked over to him.

"Largo. What are you doing?" The long-haired brunet asked. The man named Largo looked over at her.

"Oh. Hello. What are you doing here? It is not safe here." Largo said, continuing what he previously been doing.

"Huh. I can be here if I want to be. Yet again I'll ask: What are you doing?" The brunet asked her coworker's roommate.

"I am building ph34rb0ts. You should not be here. Zombies will start spawning any minute, and I am not fully prepared." Largo said. Unfortunately, this only made her wonder even further. _Is he on crack or something?_ She wondered.

"Huh. Yeah. That playground full of children over there is actually starting to look a little ominous." The brunet said sarcastically. She started to walk away. Then she felt a tug at her skirt and she blushed and slowly and ominously turned her head to look at Largo.

"Whoa! Awesome gun! Can I see it? Please?" Largo said, referring to the gun attached to the back of her skirt. It was mainly just for looks, since her job was at a store where she had to cosplay. She narrowed her eyes at him and was glad she had something in her hands as she shoved her empty Starbucks coffee cup (Styrofoam, luckily for Largo) down his throat. She then proceeded to stomp off after she had thoroughly beaten him to a pulp.

On a telephone pole, there was an observer. And her name was Tohya Miho (Last name, first). She smiled darkly. _Hayasaka Erika (Last name, first). Former voice actress. A girl who rarely shows emotion, but is powerful when she does. Let us hope that she is the one. My human in this war to become the ruler of the Mamodo World._ The girl smiled even more. She clutched the black and red book even tighter. Miho got up and shook the dust off of her black skirt and her purple and white striped socks. She smiled again watched the retreating form of the former voice actress. Her yellow-gold eyes shimmered a bit and she walked over the telephone wires with ease, her dark purple hair blowing in the wind.

But Miho wasn't the only observer. Sherrie had come across the scene at last minute and was a little shocked, but happy as well. Her other friend was alive and well. Brago had also seen what had happened, but something in the corner of his eye had got his attention. A girl with purple hair and yellow-gold eyes. _Tohya Miho. We meet again. But this time is different. We're on the battle field, and you're a target. I wonder…Have you found your book keeper yet?_ He smirked a bit at the thought. With her health, her chances were poor. But he had seen the look in her eye. And it was a look he had seen before. A look of interest or discovery. One that she rarely had on her face. In other times, it could even mean amusement. But this one, Brago was sure, it was one of interest.

"_If we happen to meet in the field of battle, realize this: I will not go easy on you." Brago stated simply. Miho smiled darkly, her black camouflage jeans and black tank top accenting her mild amusement in her yellow-gold eyes._

"_Heh. You wouldn't ever go easy on anyone." She stated darkly. They had a respect for each other. A hard earned one for both of them, but respect none the less. "And I wouldn't want you to, anyways." Brago smirked._

Sherrie looked over at Brago, who seemed deep in thought. _What's going on inside his head?_ She thought. _Hmm…_

"Brago." That broke him out of the thoughts.

"Hn?" He asked, looking at his book keeper.

"We're going to go visit a friend of mine." Sherrie stated simply.

"Hn. Whatever. It better not take too long. There's a Mamodo here. "Sherrie looked a bit startled, but shook it off.

"It's a big city. I doubt it will find us. "Sherrie said.

"Hn." _That's not what I'm worried about…_

"She probably still works in the same district, and the store isn't too far from here. We can drop by and say hello and be out in a few minutes." Sherrie continued. _What if Erika is involved in the battle?_

As if responding to the blonde's thoughts, Miho Tohya saw Erika reaching the store, with Piro at the checkout desk, looking quite sleepy, his head bobbing down every so often, and his messy blonde hair getting into his eyes. Erika opened the door.

"Mornin', Piro. " The brunet said to her co-worker.

"Mornin'." He replied, yawning shortly after.

"Wow. You look like hell. What happened?" Erika asked.

"Largo and Ping kept yelling at each other, with Ping calling Largo a pervert and wound up hitting him with a broom a couple times, then the broom broke. Then Largo started a fire and we had to put it out. And then Ping realized that she was late for school, which she doesn't even have to go to since she's a PS2 accessory. "Piro said, yawning every now and then in between.

It was at that moment that Miho decided to walk into the store, book in hand.

"Hello, Piro-Chan. May I speak with you, Hayasaka-San?" That dark girl asked, smiling a bit.

"Hn? Why? Do you want me to sign your book?" The Ex-voice actress asked. Miho smiled a bit more.

"No. Nothing like that. More like seeing if you could read it. I can't seem to decipher it. "Miho said simply. She smiled even more.

"Hmm…. Sure. Why not. Let me see it. "Erika said. Miho handed her the book.

"Just don't say the words aloud, please." Miho said. She spotted something out of the corner of her eye. _Brago._ "Can you read them?"

"Yes, actually." Erika said. She handed the book back to the dark mistress. Miho smiled.

"Well, I'll be back later. For now, though, I need to be going. Oh, and Piro-Chan? Tell Ping-Chan I'm sorry I couldn't pick her up this morning for me, please." Miho said as she departed the building. _I have found her._

She saw Brago and a girl advancing towards her and she immediately looked for an escape route. _Not now…I want to have a decent fight with him… _She finally found a decent route and took it. It led her up a building, up to the roof. She saw Brago looking at the store. _Did he see me?_ Miho asked herself.

Brago had seen her, but had not mentioned it. He had seen her showing the book to the girl from earlier, and had made his conclusion. She had not found her book owner yet. And that wouldn't make for a very interesting fight, would it? Brago kept looking at his book owner to the store ahead of them. The store's name was simple: Mega Gamers.

"Look, there it is." Sherrie said.

"Hn." Brago said simply. Sherrie sighed. Sherrie saw her friend talking to a blonde haired man about 21 or so. He looked like he had finished collage. But if that was the case, then why was he here? Sherrie knew that the shop was owned by Yanagisawa-San, so what was he doing there? Maybe it was a temporary job.

Sherrie walked through the auto doors and Piro and Erika both looked at her. Erika had a small smile on her face.

"Sherrie-Chan? Is that you? "Erika asked, her mouth open a bit. Erika's eyes glanced over to the person next to her. _Who's he?_

"Erika! It's been so long! Do you still have that other job as a voice actress?" Sherrie asked. Erika shook her head. Piro had a mini-flashback from a couple weeks ago when the store had been bombarded by Otaku fan boys. He had wound up getting hit in the face and had had a large nosebleed because of that. In the end, Largo got drunk a few days later, Piro lost Ping, he had bombed calling his friend, and he had missed said friend's radio show and had wound up dragging Largo back home and got yet another nosebleed when Largo's elbow hit him underneath the chin. He smiled a bit at the thought.

Brago noticed the blonde's small smile. _Is he happy, or is he just thinking about something else?_

"So, who's your friend?" Erika asked. Sherrie's face looked a tiny bit startled at the question for a split second.

"He's my cousin." Sherrie lied. Erika easily saw through the lie.

"Riigghhhtt……" Erika said, smirking a tiny bit. Sherrie sighed. You couldn't get past Erika. She'd see through every lie. She'd probably be a better interrogator.

"Who's _your_ friend?" Sherrie asked, changing the subject. Erika smirked a bit.

"Piro here is stuck here with his friend Largo until he can earn enough money to get them back to the states." Erika said, still smirking. Piro blushed.

"Okay, so it wasn't the brightest idea to buy two one way tickets and then spend all my money on Anime and Manga stuff…" Piro said, looking embarrassed. Brago smirked a bit. _Idiot._


	2. Explanations

_**Pure Darkness**_

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Other notes: Umm, constructive criticism welcome. Flames shall be pelted with snow balls. Annoying little sisters shall be shoved out into the snow and then buried. Threats shall cause high amusement.

Chapter 2:

Explanation of the Books and the Rules

Sherrie and Erika spent an hour catching up, with what Sherrie had missed while she was not there and what Sherrie had been doing (Sherrie tried to avoid this). Basically, Sherrie had told Erika that she and her friend had been traveling. Erika told Sherrie all about what had happened in the three years.

Sooner or later, though, Largo and Ping came to the store.

"Piro-Kun! We're back! "Ping called as she and Largo walked through the door of the store.

"Ping-Chan. You're back. Good. Tohya-San came and said that she was sorry she couldn't come and pick you up today." The blonde named Piro said. The PS2 accessory smiled. Brago tensed. _They know Miho?_

"Thanks, Piro-Kun!" Ping said as she went upstairs.

"Dude, I got my paycheck! I still can't believe people pay the teachers 5,000 dollars for teaching two classes a week here in Japan!" Largo said in English. Erika sighed.

"Largo, it's in Yen, not dollars. And that means you have about fifty dollars. Not 5,000." Piro corrected him, speaking in English now. _Note to self: Teach Largo Japanese. And teach him how to use Japanese money, as well._

"Sherrie, this is Largo, Piro's roommate." Erika introduced. "Largo, this is Sherrie."

"Hello." Sherrie said in English.

"Yo." Largo replied. Piro, Erika, and Sherrie sweat dropped. Brago stood there and wondered what he missed. Largo headed upstairs to the second floor. "Piro, I'm going to be working on my Beowulf Cluster."

"Largo, don't. Just go up there and try and do something that won't cause a fire or something." Piro said, slightly annoyed. Largo had a habit of thinking that you had to take your close off if you were going to work with computers. Something about static electricity…

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Largo said as he headed upstairs.

Soon it was closing time, so Sherrie and Brago left (Much to Brago's protest. Not.) and Erika and Piro closed up shop. Piro headed upstairs after he closed up and Erika left for home. Piro didn't have to leave, since he now lived on the third floor of the store with Largo and Ping.

Miho watched as Brago and Sherrie left. _We will soon fight, but not until I am strong enough. This I promise myself, Brago._ Miho thought as she saw the two leaving the store. After a while, Erika left the store, and Miho followed her, stopping her along the way.

"Hayasaka-San." She said. Erika looked at the Gothic girl. _Her again. What does she want now? The former voice actress thought._

"Hmm?"

"The book. I want you to read the book. But this time out loud." Miho said as she held out the book.

"Why?" Erika asked, looking a bit confused.

"I'm wondering what it says. And you said you could read it, correct? I can't, and I want to know what it says. Plus, it may come as a surprise to see the results." Miho responded, a small smirk upon her face.

"Fine." Erika said. Miho handed the book to her. Erika opened the book.

"**_Ryouski_**." Erika said. Miho's hand shot forward and black energy wrapped around a lamp post, crushing it. People around her stared at the lamp post, but soon went back to their lives, as this was normal. I mean, if you've seen a Rent-A-Zilla, then you practically don't need to fear anything.

Miho smirked.

"W-wh-what happened to the lamp post?" Erika asked no one in particular.

"I did it." Miho stated.

"H-huh?" Erika asked, looking startled at the dark girl.

"When you cast out the spell, my power activated and the spell attacked the lamp post." Miho explained simply.

"S-so, _you_ did it?" Erika asked. Miho smiled a bit.

"Yes, but you did it as well, seeing as my powers can not be activated unless I have a human partner, which is you. You see, I am a Mamodo, and I come from the Mamodo world. I have powers, but they do not work properly in this dimension, so I require a human partner in order for them to work." Miho explained. Erika just stood there. She finally snapped out of it.

"Then why are you here?" Erika asked.

"Every 1,000 human years, there is a battle to see who becomes the ruler of the Mamodo world, and 1,00 candidates are chosen to participate in this battle. I am one of those hundred, and so was the one accompanying your friend earlier today. His name is Brago." Miho explained.

"S-so Sherrie is in this battle as well?" Erika asked, startled.

"Yes, she is. Her Mamodo wishes to rule the Mamodo world, and so do I. We need to team up. Only one person out of millions can read my spell book. And that person, my friend, is you." Miho stated. Erika frowned, and looked as though she was thinking things through.

"Why should I join you?" Erika asked finally. Miho smiled.

"You'll have enough power to keep those Otaku away from you, and be able to prevent an incident like the one few weeks ago. The one where Piro-Chan got hurt. And, if that's not enough of a reason, you can meet new people and gain friends. Possibly." Miho bribed. Erika closed her eyes and thought things over once more. When she finally opened her eyes, a look of determination was in her eye.

"Fine. I'll do it. On one condition, though." Erika stated. Miho tensed a little bit.

"Yes?"

"Try and get Piro and Kimiko together, okay? They just can't seem to sort things out by themselves." Erika said. Miho sweat dropped. _Is that all? I thought it'd be harder than that. Oh well._

"Fine. I'll try my best. And in return, you shall do the same to make me the ruler of the Mamodo world." Miho agreed. Erika put her hand forward and Miho shook it.

"So, do you have a place?" Erika asked.

"I have a small apartment, but it would be inconvenient to be in two different places if we were attacked." Miho replied.

"Hmm. Yes, you're right. Wait, I just remembered something. You never explained how we're suppose to defeat the other Mamodos. How exactly do we do that?" Erika asked.

"You burn their books." Miho stated simply.

"So, every Mamodo has a book?" Erika asked.

"Correct. Perhaps I should move all my stuff into your house?" Miho asked, still worried about the housing problem. Erika thought it over.

"Might as well. We have enough room at mine and Kimiko's place. So how exactly do you support yourself?" Erika asked.

"I have a job in a club in another district. I believe I once gave a free pass to your roommate since she gave me my book back." Miho replied.

"Really? What's it called?" Erika asked as they headed towards her house.

"It's called 'The Cave Of Evil'." Miho replied. Erika sweat dropped. _This is going to be interesting, to say the least._


End file.
